


Mick's Little Snow Bunny

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Hot Chocolate with Mini Marshmallows, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Len burned with humiliation.  He and Mick had done some kinky shit in the past, but this?  This was a fuckin’ nightmare!It was wrong to call Mick that.Mick wasn’t Lewis!





	1. Chapter 1

Not that sex with Len was ever boring, but by all accounts, it’d been a normal night of fucking him out of his mind—Mick got him counting thrusts instead of seconds—until a particular word slipped through those pink, perky lips that were still slick and swollen from sucking Mick’s cock.

Len froze.  Mick paused, brow piqued with curiosity, good to keep going yet waiting ‘til Len okayed continuing or called for a full stop.

Mick had been tending to Len ever since Darbinyan boots descended upon his skinny punk ass in juvie, so Mick saw this as the logical extension of that.

But the pallor crawling over Len’s face warned Mick that Len had twisted logic into something vile.

Len wriggled out from beneath Mick and bolted to the master bath.

Vomit became bile.  Len was so woozy by the time he was through, he clung to the sink or else he’d careen and crash to the floor.

“Don’t touch me!” Len batted Mick’s hand away when he moved to rub his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Len was hiding from his problems in his blueprints, looking for flaws in his next scheme like that would root out the flaws he saw in himself.  He hadn’t been sleeping, and he was barely eating, so Mick came down munching on a bag of chips hoping the salty siren’s song would make Len’s nose take notice.

Len ate a couple chips.  Mick was about to exploit Len’s praise kink to entice him to eat more when Len’s brain caught onto the fact that he wasn’t eating out of a floating bag of chips.  There was a person holding them.

“Oh! Oh, that’s it!?”

_Ugh, here we go..._

“You think that just cuz I called you that word that I’m a helpless fucking freak!”

“You’re not helpless, you’re the most badass person I know.  Ya plan the best heists, ya gotta nemesis, ya killed your scumbag dad—who ya never called that word as far as I can remember,” Mick curbed his desire to hold him because it was better to let Len make the first move. “And this doesn’t make you a freak.  It’s not wrong to wanna do over.  Red’s got, what? Three under his belt so far.  Yours doesn’t screw anyone over!”

“Yay.”

Mick got a good long look at him, “You’re cute when you pout.”

“I do not pout!”

“Sure ya do,” Mick grinned. “All the goddamn time.”

Len’s lips set into a tight frown, yet his eyes darted away from Mick.

A moment passed.

Len brushed against Mick’s shoulder before he began trudging upstairs for dinner at last.


	3. Chapter 3

They went slow and steady.  Mick still cooked and drove for them cuz Len couldn’t do anything beyond baking without burning something and driving vehicles that weren’t motorcycles beat him over the head with driving lessons: the only time in Len’s later childhood that Lewis parented decently.  It was more of the same, honestly, just more structured.

“Lenny?”

They were down in the basement again.  Len wasn’t even working on his blueprints anymore; he was _resting_ his forehead on his hands.

“Lenny, it’s one in the morning.”

“Mmph.”

“You’ll plan better with some sleep.”

Len mumbled something that sounded like _don’t wanna_.

_Well, too bad._

It was ridiculously easy to wrangle him into bed.  He tuckered himself out with half-hearted struggles.  His exhaustion rammed him like a truck as soon as his back hit the sheets.  Mick switched off the lights after squeezing Len’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Mick and Len brought home the pieces they weren’t going to fence.  That night’s heist had gone down without a hitch thanks to Len’s meticulous planning and leadership.  They even had some fun with Red: exchanging quips and puns and clips of their guns.

Len looked at Mick with guilt-ridden eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Mick set his loot down and placed his hands on Len’s shoulders.

Len’s lips twitched.  His voice came out small when he finally spoke, “I didn’t hurt him, did I?”

“No, Snow Bunny,” Mick gathered him up into a hug. “You’d never hurt your precious Scarlet.”

He’d given Red plenty of wiggle room with each shot.

“He crashed though...”

_So that’s what this is about..._

Mick passed the phone after putting it on speaker, then went to go fix Len a snack—keeping an ear out in case Len needed him to take over.

“Mick? Hello???”

“Scarlet?” Len perked up at his voice. “Scarlet, are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Barry yawned. “I am so fucking tired, though.  Two murders and a John Doe at work, then Flash stuff.”

Len got keyed up again, “Should the Rogues have stayed home tonight?”

“What? No! No, I love our heists!  It was a great way to end the night.”

“Even though you crashed?”

“You really got me there, Len!  I should’ve watched my step better.”

They kept on chatting until Red’s yawning overtook his yapping.  Weirdly enough, he didn’t seem to catch on to Len’s softer tone.

_And folks call me dense._

Mick traded his phone for a mug of hot chocolate with plenty of mini marshmallows.  Len and Red had gone on long enough to make it and cool it so Len could drink it right away.  Mick wouldn’t serve it to him if it wasn’t—Len was shit at figuring out temperatures.  Burned his tongue and froze his brain all the time.

“Why doncha take off your coat, yeah?”

“It’s a parka,” Len set the mug down on the coffee table before shrugging out of it.

“Well, hang your parka in the closet,” Mick said firmly with a smile.  If Len was in a good enough mood to nitpick instead of shut down, that meant his chat with Red had done him some good.

Len slid into Mick’s lap and sipped his drink.  Mick drank a beer with his other arm around Len’s waist.

They cooled down with some TV and cuddling, and by the end of a couple shows, Mick had an armful of Len, and his shoulder had been repurposed into a pillow.  Mick chuckled and snuck a kiss to his forehead before bringing him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
